1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of beds for the infirm, and more particularly to an invalid bed having a foot support spacer.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,330,373; 3,743,051; 3,826,336; 3,841,437; 3,884,327; and 4,113,161, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse foot support devices for the infirm.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical invalid bed having a foot support spacer.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of invalid bed, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.